Christmas Bells
Christmas Bells is one of the songs that only made it into the musical and not the 2005 movie. It is sung by the full company of RENT and shows off the hectic nature of the night. Lyrics HOMELESS PEOPLE Christmas bells are ringing Christmas bells are ringing Christmas bells are singing On TV - at SAKS MAN Honest living, honest living Honest living, honest living [FIVE HOMELESS PEOPLE, SQUEEGEE MAN] Can't you spare a dime or two? Honest living, honest living Honest living, honest living Here but for the grace of God go you Honest living, honest living Honest living, honest living HOMELESS PEOPLE You'll be merry I'll be merry Though merry ain't in my vocabulary No sleigh bells No Santa Claus No yule log No tinsel No holly No hearth No- SOLOIST “Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer” HOMELESS PEOPLE Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer No room at the Holiday Inn - oh no And it's beginning to snow VENDORS Hats, Bats, Shoes, Booze Mountain bikes, Potpourri Leather bags, Girlie mags Forty-fives, AZT #1 No one's buying Feel like crying ALL No room at the Holiday Inn - oh no And it's beginning to snow VENDOR How about a fur In perfect shape Owned by an MBA from uptown I got a tweed Broken in by a greedy Broker who went broke And then broke down [COLLINS, ANGEL] You don't have to do this... Hush your mouth, it's Christmas I do not deserve you, Angel Give, give Wait All you do What's on the floor? Is give Give me some way Let's see some more To show No, no, no, no-'' How you've touched me so ''Kiss me, it's beginning to snow [MARK, ROGER] ...She said, "Would you light my candle" And she put on a pout And she wanted you To take her out tonight? Right She got you out! She was more than okay But I pushed her away It was bad, I got mad And I had to get her out of my sight Wait, wait, wait - you said she was sweet Let's go eat I'll just get fat It's the one vice left when you're dead meat There! That's her! Maureen? Mimi! Woah! I should go & ROGER Hey, it's beginning to snow COPS I'm dreaming of a white Christmas & JUNKIES Follow the man, follow the man With his pockets full of the jam Follow the man, follow the man Help me out, Daddy, if you can [MIMI & JUNKIES, THE MAN] Got any D, man? I'm cool Got any C, man? I'm cool Got any X? Any smack? Any horse? Any joogie boogie boy? Any blow? [ROGER, MIMI] Hey… Hey... I just want to say I'm sorry for the way- Forget it I blew up Can I make it up to you? How? Dinner party? That'll do MAN Hey lover boy, cutie pie You steal my client, you die ROGER You didn't miss me, you won't miss her You'll never lack for customers JUNKIES I'm willin' I'm illin' I gotta get my sickness off Gotta run, gotta ride Gotta gun, gotta hide, gotta go MAN And it's beginning to snow spoken Wish me luck, Alison, the protest is on [All-Skate pt. 1] JUNKIES Got any C, man? VENDOR L.L. Bean, Geoffrey Beene Burberry zip-out lining JUNKIES Got any D, man? SQUEEGEEMAN Honest living- [ROGER, MARK & MIMI] Mark, this is Mimi Hi She’ll be dining with us JUNKIES Got any B, man? VENDOR Here's a new arrival MAN That is an ounce VENDORS Hats, dats, bats JUNKIES Got any crack? COLLINS That’s my coat! JUNKIES Got any X? VENDOR We give discounts JUNKIES Got any C, man? MARK I think we’ve met ANGEL Let's get a better one COLLINS It’s a sham JUNKIES Got any D, man? MIMI That’s what he said MAN I said it’s a gram! COLLINS But she's a thief! JUNKIES Got any B, man? ANGEL But she brought us together BENNY Which investor’s coming? JUNKIES Got any crack? COLLINS I’ll take the leather JUNKIES Got any X? BENNY Your father?- Damn! [All-Skate pt. 2] JUNKIES Got any C, man? Got any D, man? Got any B, man? Got any X? Crack? I’m willin’ I’m illin’ Gotta get my sickness off C-D help me Follow the man, follow the man Follow the man Jugie boogie, jugie boogie Follow the man, follow the man Any crack, any X, any jugie boogie boy Any blow, any X, any jugie boogie boy Got any D, man? Got any C, man? Got any crack, any X, any jugie boogie? OFFICERS I’m dreaming of a right Christmas Just like the ones I used to know Jingle bells Prison cells Fal la la la la Fa la la la la You have the right to remain Silent night Holy night Fall on your knees Oh night divine You’ll do some time Fa la la la la Fa la la la la AND VENDORS Christmas bells are swinging Christmas bells are ringing Christmas bells are singing In my dreams Next year Once you donate you can go Celebrate in Tuckahoe You’ll feel cherry I’ll feel cheery Tho’ I don’t really know that theory No bathrobe No steuben glass No cappuccino maker No pearls No diamonds No “chestnuts roasting on an open fire” Chestnuts roasting on an open fire No room at the Holiday Inn, oh no- [COAT VENDOR, ANGEL, BOTH, COLLINS] Twenty-five Fifteen Twenty-five Fifteen Twenty-five Fifteen No way, twenty-four Fifteen Twenty-four Fifteen Twenty-four Fifteen Not today, twenty-three Fifteen Twenty-three Fifteen Twenty-three Fifteen, it’s old Twenty-two Fifteen Twenty-two Fifteen Seventeen Fifteen Fifteen Sold! Give, give All you do Is give Give me some way To show How you’ve touched me so [MARK & ROGER, MARK, MIMI, ROGER] Let’s go To the lot Maureen’s performing Who’s Maureen? His ex But I am Over her & ROGER I should tell you I should tell you ROGER Let’s not Hold hands yet MIMI Is that a warning? [ROGER, MIMI, MARK, ALL THREE] I just need You just need He just needs ''To take it slow I should tell you I should tell you I should tell you I should tell you I should tell you I-'' ALL And it’s beginning to And it’s beginning to And it’s beginning to… spoken Joanne, which way to the stage!? EXCEPT MAUREEN Snow!!! Category:Songs Category:Musical Songs Category:Act I Songs